


Bulletproof

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Briggs being Briggs, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Do you ever get tired of the bullshit you're trying to sell?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> I did a drabble meme on LiveJournal, and Dee asked for Mike/Briggs with the prompt "I swear it was an accident". After the way S3 went down, the ficlet turned out to be a lot less shippy and lighthearted than the prompt implied....

"I swear, Mike, it was an accident." Briggs has that expression on his face, the one that says, _Please trust me, I'm a good guy, I didn't mean no harm_ , the one he wears after he buried bodies and set off explosions. Two years ago, Mike would have bought into that expression. He knows better now.

"Right. You _accidentally_ shot me. Do you even hear yourself? Do you ever get tired of the _bullshit_ you're trying to sell?"

His shoulder hurts like blazes, but he's had worse. What's smarting most is that this thing keeps happening: Briggs fucks up and does some shady shit and people end up getting hurt, and somehow Briggs always walks away unscathed.

"Look, Mikey, I —"

"Don't." He holds up his hand to forestall Briggs' explanations. They're always good. No one knows how to spin a convincing, solid argument like Briggs, make it seem reasonable and compelling, make you believe in it. If you start listening to Briggs, you've already lost. "I don't want to hear it, okay. You got your guy, you closed your case, everyone's happy. So what's a bullet or two between two fellow agents?" 

_Between friends,_ he wants to say, but Briggs is not his friend. 

He turns and walks out, and he's already at the door when the sense of betrayal inside him claws up and he has to spit it out because otherwise it'll eat him up inside. "You know what's the worst thing? If you ever went and shared your plans, if you just trusted us enough to back you, we would. If you'd come to me and say, 'Look Mike, I need you to take a bullet for me,' I'd probably do it. But you don't do that, do you? You just shoot first and apologize later."

He slams the door behind himself, wincing when the motion sets off the pain afresh. Through the closed door, he hears Briggs calling after him, but he just walks on.

End.


End file.
